Bruno Mars
Bruno Mars was a singer act from JayGT: Three D. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but was brought back for the Wildcard Round. Bruno was eliminated again in 9th place. Background Peter Gene Hernandez (born October 8, 1985), known professionally as Bruno Mars, is an American singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, record producer, and choreographer. Born and raised in Honolulu, Hawaii, by a family of musicians, Mars began making music at a young age and performed in various musical venues in his hometown throughout his childhood. He graduated from high school and moved to Los Angeles to pursue a musical career. After being dropped by Motown Records, Mars signed a recording contract with Atlantic Records in 2009. In 2009, he co-founded the production team The Smeezingtons, responsible for the singles "Nothin' on You" by B.o.B and "Billionaire" by Travie McCoy. He featured on the hooks for both singles, becoming recognized as a solo artist. His debut studio album Doo-Wops & Hooligans (2010) included the international and U.S Billboard Hot 100 chart-topping singles "Just the Way You Are" and "Grenade", as well as the number-four single "The Lazy Song". Mars' second album, Unorthodox Jukebox (2012), peaked at number one in the United States. The album spawned the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart-topping singles "Locked Out of Heaven" and "When I Was Your Man", as well as the number-five single "Treasure". In 2014, Mars lent his vocals to Mark Ronson's "Uptown Funk", a single which topped many charts worldwide, including the US, Australia, Canada, New Zealand and UK. His third studio album, 24K Magic (2016), yielded the successful singles "24K Magic" and "That's What I Like". To date, he has sold over 130 million records worldwide, making him one of the best-selling artists of all time. Mars has landed seven number-one singles on the Billboard Hot 100 since his career launched in 2010, attaining his first five faster than any male artist since Elvis Presley. Mars has received many awards and nominations, including five Grammy Awards, three Brit Awards, three Guinness World Record, and was named one of Time's 100 most influential people in the world in 2011. In December 2013, he ranked number one on the Forbes 30 under 30 list. Mars is known for his stage performances and retro showmanship. He is accompanied by his band, The Hooligans, who play a variety of instruments such as electric guitar, bass, piano, keyboards, drums and horns, and also serve as backup singers and dancers. Mars performs in a wide range of musical styles. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruno_Mars Judge Cuts Bruno Mars’ Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D03 consisted of performing his song, “24K Magic” while accompanied by a group of dancers. JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. Bruno Mars’ performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Melanie Martinez and The Grateful Dead. Wildcard Round Bruno Mars was Smack’s choice to return for the Wildcard Round. His performance in Episode 3D05 consisted of singing his song, “Just The Way You Are”. JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Bruno placed in either fourth or fifth place in the vote, and was sent to the Judges’ Choice. There, JayDK and Pennies voted for him, but Cards and Foxy voted for Billy George. Bruno Mars won the tiebreaker, sending him to the Quarterfinals instead of Billy George. Quarterfinals Bruno Mars’ Quarterfinals performance in Episode 3D07 consisted of performing his song, “That’s What I Like” while dancing to a videomapped background behind him. JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Bruno’s performance received enough votes to move on to the Semifinals, instead of Nirvana and The Lab. Semifinals Bruno Mars’ Semifinals performance in Episode 3D09 consisted of singing his song “Grenade”. JayDK and Pennies gave him standing ovations. Bruno placed in either fourth, fifth, and sixth in the vote, sending him to the Dunkin’ Save. Bruno Mars received more votes than James Wolpert and Dan Dunn, sending him to the Finals. Trivia *Bruno was the highest placing Wildcard act on ''Three D, ''ranking at 9th place. Category:Acts Category:3D Acts Category:Male Singers Category:3D Male Singers Category:Wildcard Acts Category:3D Wildcard Acts Category:Smack's Wildcards Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Quarterfinalists Category:3D Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:3D Semifinalists Category:Dancers Category:3D Dancers Category:Instant Save Category:Finalists Category:3D Finalists Category:Record of the Year Winners Category:9th Place Category:Guest Performers Category:4P Guest Performers